general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Collins (Jon Lindstrom)
|residence = 22 Rue de Felice Paris, France |parents = Victor Collins Melanie Chamberlain (deceased) |siblings = Ryan Chamberlain (identical twin; deceased) |spouse = Eve Lambert (2001; divorced; deceased) Lucy Coe (2001-present) |romances = Paige Smith (deceased) Grace Reese (deceased) Elizabeth Barrington |children = Livvie Locke (with Grace) Unnamed child (with Lucy; miscarriage) Serena Baldwin Christina Baldwin (adoptive step) |color = #000066 |color text = white }} Dr. Kevin Collins, MD is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital and its former spin-off Port Charles. He was portrayed by actor Jon Lindström on General Hospital from 1993 to May 1997. On June 1, 1997, Lindström brought the character to spin-off, Port Charles, where he remained until the final episode on October 3, 2003. Lindström made a special appearance on General Hospital on July 16, 2004, when Kevin and Lucy returned to attend the funeral of beloved Lila Quartermaine. Kevin returned to General Hospital on January 30, 2013 He also had an identical brother Ryan Chamberlain, which was also played by Lindstrom from 1992-1995. Jon Lindstrom also played Craig Montgomery on As the World Turns from 2008-2010. Storylines General Hospital 1994-1997 Dr. Kevin Collins, a psychiatrist, arrives in in early 1994 (though he appeared onscreen as early as December 6, 1993) in the hopes of rehabilitating his identical twin brother Ryan Chamberlain. Ryan is a serial killer, and Kevin believes that Ryan is also a victim. Kevin meets Lucy Coe and befriends and counsels her. Eventually, they start dating. However, Kevin needs to deal with his history before moving forward. In 1995, Kevin helps a man named Stone Cates with Stone's dyslexia, and eventual diagnosis of AIDS. Stone is romantically involved with Robin Scorpio. Kevin is devastated when Stone dies. Kevin also has a rivalry with Mac Scorpio, but they bury the rivalry in 1996. Kevin is convinced by Lucy to tell her about his and Ryan's childhood. Their mother was molesting Ryan, and Kevin found out. Kevin decided that he would pretend that he was Ryan to learn what their mother was doing to his twin brother. Lucy sticks by Kevin when Felicia Jones brings charges of stalking and kidnapping against him. She later drops the charges when she finds out that he didn't intentionally try to hurt her. Kevin begins treatment, and his medical license is suspended. 2004, 2013- In July 2004, Kevin, alongside Lucy, returns to town to attend the funeral of Lila Quartermaine. In January 2013, Kevin returns to Port Charles at the behest of Alexis Davis, after Lucy had been remanded to Ferncliff Sanitarium following an attack on John McBain. Lucy, having believed McBain to be the vampire Caleb Morley, attempted to stake him with a broken chair leg. Kevin reveals that Lucy's involvement with vampires during her years on Port Charles was little more than a delusion, and that he never had a daughter named Livvie. Around this time, Alison Barrington returns to town, with a teenage son, Rafe, in tow. Seemingly corroborating Lucy's claims about Caleb, it is revealed that not only have Alison and Rafe been on the run for years, but that Caleb is Rafe's biological father. Alison also mistakes McBain for Caleb, and after contacting McBain to meet her on the Pier, she is found dead, having been stabbed to death with a silver arrow that she had given Rafe to defend himself. Port Charles In June 1997, he figures he will write a fictional murder mystery called General Homicide. The book becomes a bestseller, and the characters are based on people who work at . Though the book is successful, a real psychotic killer decides to model murders from Kevin's book to real-life homicides of GH's nurses and doctors. Kevin and Mac Scorpio team up to solve the mystery. Kevin is stabbed when he is getting close to an answer. The murderer is later found out to be Greg Cooper, a disgruntled former doctor who the Quatermaines had let go from his internship when they found out that Greg was found to be unstable. He recovers, and life goes back to normal and he later proposes to Lucy. Lucy accepts, and she is also happy when she learns that she is pregnant. However, she miscarries a few months into the pregnancy. They decide to have a double wedding with friends Felicia and Mac. However, their plans fall apart when Kevin learns that Lucy lied to him about her involvement in the car accident that left Lucy's surrogate daughter Serena Baldwin blind. Kevin breaks off the wedding, but then relents and goes to find Lucy. He is devastated when he finds Lucy in a Florida hotel room with Serena's father Scott Baldwin. He goes to Dr. Eve Lambert for comfort. Kevin and Eve start dating. They eventually get married. However, this marriage is not long-lasting. When a new doctor, Ian Thornhart, comes to town, he gets Eve's attention. It is later believed that Eve and Ian are presumed dead in a car accident that was caused by a club explosion. Again, he has to deal with the past when his ex-lover Grace Locke's sister Rachel Locke comes to town. Rachel is taking a position at the hospital as a psychiatrist. Rachel's plan is to ruin Kevin. Kevin is treating a woman named Livvie. Livvie is having numerous nightmares of her drowning, and Kevin makes connections between Livvie's dreams and his past with Rachel's sister Grace. With a couple tests, they learn that Livvie is the daughter of Grace (not Rachel) and Kevin is her father. In a storyline involving vampires, Kevin is suspicious that his daughter Livvie is dating a vampire named Caleb Morley. Kevin realizes that he still loves Lucy, but Caleb plants the idea of doubts of infidelity in Lucy's mind. Lucy has a one-night stand with Ian Thornhart. Kevin and Lucy are once again married, but Lucy is suspicious when a woman named Paige Smith moves in with them in the lighthouse that they were staying in. It turned out that Paige is an angel returning to Earth to finish unfinished business. His former wife Eve is killed in a car accident. Soon after, Kevin is presumed dead. In another fantasy/religious-inspired storyline, Lucy decides to strive for Kevin's return. Lucy's angel cousin Rafe helped her to rescue Kevin from the other world. Crimes committed *Kidnapped and stalked Felicia Jones after suffering a mental breakdown due to a mental illness *With Eve Lambert, broke into a freezer where dead bodies were kept in Rome; charges were dropped *Tried to strangle Lucy Coe *Beat up a prostitute *Arrested for kidnapping Lucy *Blackmailed Lucy into reuniting with him *Kidnapped Ian Thornhart and tried to bury him behind a brick wall Family tree References *http://www.soapcentral.com/pc/whoswho/kevin.php Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Port Charles characters Category:Fictional authors Category:Fictional psychiatrists Category:Fictional twins Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini